Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog 'is a sixteen year-old, anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and is known as a legendary hero around his universe for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back, energetic, and cocky attitude towards serious situations. He is also Sega's mascot and one of the four main protagonists of the series. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his muzzle and torso, and emerald green eyes. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of light-weight, hyper-friction resistant, red sneakers with a white strap, sock-like cuffs and a rectangular golden buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, white sports tape around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, and sports a brown neckerchief around his neck. Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained or locked in a cell. Sonic is most of the time easy-going, energetic, laid-back and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be hot-headed, reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings, and never even think about a plan when he goes into a battle. Regardless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates all evil, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky and sometimes overconfident. Possessing a narcissistic tongue, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his loses or hurtful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times acts rude, Sonic never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Sonic is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. Regardless of the countless foes he has faced, Sonic tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgiveness. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and can as well give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as Elise, Merlina, and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets even if at one point they were his enemies. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music and break dancing. History Powers and Abilities Speed *Supersonic Speed - Sonic's most notable skill is his ability to move at super speed, allowing him to run at speeds greater than ''Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h), and can run faster than the speed of sound. He can run backwards at full speed and scale through walls of high-stories buildings and run through water. His speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, showing he has complete mastery over his speed. Sonic is additionally shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the impotency of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at uncontrollable speeds, he can utilize the Drift to opportunely control his momentum and even crash into foes with it. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he can move fast enough to create a sonic boom without effort. **Accelerated Healing - Sonic is able to heal himself by vibrating his body at supersonic speeds. **Shockwaves and Vibrations - Sonic can launch shockwaves by spinning in his spinball form at high speeds, and set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements which he can use to attack opponents, similar to aerokinesis. **Speed Transfer - Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he was able to use the Sonic Boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics) and Sonic can even transfer his speed through objects, enabling them to go faster and overtake other platforms. **Homing Attack - One of Sonic's trademark attacks. It allows him to home in and attack a target while in midair at high speed in ball form. **Spin Attack - Sonic's original trademark move. It allows Sonic to curl into a ball while running and attack his opponents or pushing through objects, but not hazards. ***Spin Dash - One of Sonic's trademark moves and a variation of the Spin Attack. It allows the user to instantly launch themselves forward into a high speed Spin Attack from a stationary position. The user crouches, performs an oval-shaped Spin Attack to charge (this part is dubbed the Spin Charge), then dashes off in a high speed rolling attack. The Spin Dash is used to attack enemies or break through walls, as well as dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. **Spin Jump - One of Sonic's trademark moves. It enables the user to curl up into the Spin Attack while jumping to attack midair enemies on contact or jump to greater heights. **Sonic Boost - Sonic's newest trademark move. It is a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroys any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. Physical Abilities *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Sonic possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and miuscle obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their incoming speed, alongside double jumps and wall jumps. He can even perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements while in the air. *Enhanced Jump - Sonic has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump several hundred meters high in the air. *Enhanced Durability - At several times, Sonic has demonstrated great resilience to physical damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), and he can smash through several robots in a row with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. *Minor Super Strength - In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. Nevertheless, Sonic has demonstrated a small degree of superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles' strength). He is able to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, carry beings as large as himself while still run at top speed, and his Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's fighting moves involve his feet and legs more than his hands, which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms. *Indomitable Will - Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. Combat Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against others with far more battle experience. **Footstyle Combat - In battle, Sonic mainly tend to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs, though his is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. In hand-to-hand combat, Sonic makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, allowing him to either deliver several strikes in a split second or strike foes with increased force. For stronger physical strikes, he tends to perform Spin Attacks, Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks, or any other technique in his arsenal. *Master Swordsman Specialist Other Skills *Sharp Quills - It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spinball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. His quills also allow him to sense incoming danger. *Uncanny Planning Ability - Sonic has good planning ability, despite his laid-back and energetic nature. He is also to predict the movements of his opponents, and counter them before they have the chance to make an attack. His cunning intellect can even predict that some things that are happening could be caused by Eggman. *World-class Extreme Gear rider - Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider and is able to go head-to-head with the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer, namely Jet the Hawk. It would appear that Sonic has a natural talent for Extreme Gear riding, as he quickly grasped the controls on his first try and can perform several advanced techniques, despite being self-taught. *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Grinding - Sonic is able to grind on certain rails in various locations. Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy - Sonic can harness Chaos Energy by using a certain amount of Chaos Emeralds to unlock Chaos powers. **Chaos Control Color Powers *Hyper-go-on Transformations Transformations *Speed Aura Mode - Sonic's new and frequent transformation. By using the Awakening Aura Gem on his left bracelet, Sonic gathers blue spiritual energy around his body and it shrouds him in a blue aura. The transformation also makes some appearance changes: his green eyes now become light-blue, his hair quills are pointed upwards like his super transformation and his chest has a white-blue lightning bolt symbol. This transformation also increases his abilities, though not as strong as Super Sonic, but at the level of a jinchuriki in their chakra cloak stages or a captain-level Shinigami in Bankai form. **Power Augmentation - In this form, Sonic's speed, strength, durability, ect. are all greatly enhanced to the point where he can use these capabilities at the advanced-captain class level of a Shinigami, Bending Master, or A-rank and above Shinobi. ***Hyper-Speed Movements ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Durability ***Enhanced Jump ***Enhanced Speed Aura Mode Duration **Enhanced Spin Dash **Enhanced Homing Attack **Enhanced Chaos Powers ***Chaos Energy Projection **Sonic Flash Kick **Sonic Aura Blast *Super Sonic - By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into '''Super Sonic. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger, nearly invincible, and has an open link to the Chaos Force. He does, however, needs Rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal. *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic the Werehog Equipment *Blue Star List of Moves and Techniques * Relationships Family *Jules Hedgehog (Father) *Bernardette Hedgehog (Mother) *Charles Hedgehog (Uncle) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Older Sister) *Manic the Hedgehog (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend and Sidekick, close as brothers) *Amy Rose (Girlfriend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Sticks the Badger (Close friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Zach the Hedgehog (Close friend and protege, also younger brother figure) *Big the Cat **Froggy *Spartan Family **Sam Spartan (Human Best Friend) *Alejandro the Lion (Old friend and greatest rival) *Alice the Chipmunk *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Childhood friend and ex-girlfriend) **NICOLE the Holo-Lynx **Antoine D'Coolette (Close friend and ex-rival) **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus **Cosmo the Seedrian **Alex the Alligator *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat (Close friend and partner-in-combat) *Emerl *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *G.U.N. Forces *Omochao *Tikal *Shade the Echidna *Chip (Good friend) *Merlina the Wizard *King Acorn *Moss the Sloth *The Ancient Fighters **Ode the Tortoise **Ken the Wolf **Ash the Mandrill **Senna the Tigress **Harry the Horse **Mia the Snake **Jack the Eagle **Talia the Raven **Tom the Buffalo *Yacker *The Wisps *Team Naruto **Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Hinata Hyuga **Sai **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Ichigo **Ichigo Kurosaki **Rukia Kuchiki **Renji Abarai **Uryu Ishida **Yasutora "Chad" Sado **Orihime Inoue **Karin Kurosaki **Momo Hinamori *Team Korra **Avatar Korra ***Naga **Mako **Bolin ***Pabu **Asami Sato **Ben **Jinora **Ikki **Meelo Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Metal Sonic *Alejandro the Lion (Greatest rival) *Jet the Hawk (Rival in speed) *Bean the Duck *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *The Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman (Arch-nemesis) **Orbot **Cubot **Bokkun **Scratch **Grounder **Dingo **Sleet **E-106 Eta **E-107 Theta **E-110 Iota **E-117 Sigma **Snively Robotnik *Doctor Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic (Robotic doppelganger and rival) *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Black Doom *The Black Arms *Impereator Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox *The Deadly Seven *Scourge the Hedgehog (also rival) *The Suppression Squad *Walter Naugus *Bentley Adams (New arch-enemy) *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *E-100 Alpha *The Shadow Vipers *Erazor Djinn *King Arthur *Iblis *Solaris *Dark Gaia *Lyric the Last Ancient *Dark Sonic (Dark Counterpart) Former Enemies *Chaos *Shade the Echidna Theme Songs *Endless Possibilities *Escape from the City *His World *It Doesn't Matter *Reach for the Stars Trivia * See Also *Sonic the Hedgehog/Battles & Events *Sonic the Hedgehog/Affiliation *Sonic the Hedgehog/Background in Other Media *Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Special Warpowers Category:Team Heroes Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Expert Combatants Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters